


Our Little Miracle

by RollZero



Series: Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: It's Yona's Birthday and the Happy Hungry Bunch find themselves at a festival. Jae-ha and Hak try to give the princess a good time despite everything that happened on her birthday the year before. One Shot sequel to 'Far From What I Expected' part of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series. Lemon warnings for the end so the first half of the fanfic actually is perfectly safe to read as it's just fluff in the beginning.





	Our Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought up a few times that there should be a birthday chapter for Yona, and I might have messed up on adding up the months but here it is! Yona’s Birthday while she’s around 6 months pregnant, it’s my AU so if the timeline doesn’t fit oh well, it’s just for fun XD I also wanted to throw in one of my self-prompts to this story, when Yona and Jae-ha both feel the baby kick for the first time. I apologize for giving into fangirl near the end, so for those that don’t like lemon scenes the first half of the story is perfectly fine and no warning there, much like the fanfic ‘Why Don’t You…?’ this fanfic would take place after ‘Far From What I Expected’ but before the prompt ‘Asserting My Claim’ in Crimson Emerald Rays just to give a placement for this one shot. Enjoy!

“It’s a festival!” Yona cried when they arrived at their destination. She clutched at her husband’s arm, giddy with excitement seeing the performers and decorations lining the streets. “Did you know this was here?”  
   
“I recalled that this area liked to throw elaborate parties this time of year.” Jae-ha replied with a chuckle. “My sister took me here once and we had a blast. Since she started traveling she really picked up on where and when all the good parties happen.”  
   
“Eh, suppose it couldn’t hurt for us to relax one day.” Yoon shrugged.  
   
“The food will be good too!” Zeno cheered, already having gotten some candy from one of the vendors.  
   
Shin-ah had to hold back his squirrel that wanted to rush out and go for the food herself. “ _Ao… No._ ”  
   
“She’s probably hungry, we should try some of the food they have here.” Kija said with a smile. “This reminds me of some of the celebrations my village would have back home.”  
   
“Well just try not to get lost if you guys go wandering.” Hak remarked, looking around himself as he turned back to the princess. “Droopy Eyes suggested the place and I knew where it was so we both decided to bring you all here. Gramps used to take me and some of the other kids of the tribe over for some fun.”  
   
“You mean you two actually agreed on something for once?” Yoon looked shocked at that one.  
   
“Well we’ve had a tiring journey, so why not?” Jae-ha shrugged. “Come my lovely, let’s partake in the celebration!” he took his wife’s hand and lead her into the heart of the festival where the performances were all taking place.  
   
“The princess was actually looking down this morning, it’s good to see her smiling now.” Kija noted.  
   
“She looked like she was going to cry before…” Shin-ah added.  
   
“Yeah, Droopy Eyes and I agreed she needed something to get her mind off today.” Hak admitted, folding his arms over his chest. “She won’t tell you guys but today’s her birthday.”  
   
“ ** _WHAT?!?_** ” Kija and Yoon shouted, Shin-ah just gasped and Zeno tilted his head.  
   
“Zeno’s never been good with dates, but yes that’s right today is the day of birth for the miss, isn’t it?” the Ouryuu chuckled. “… But it wasn’t a happy day for the miss a year ago, that’s why she didn’t want to bring it up, yes?”  
   
Hak nodded. “… She lost her father and everything last year on this day, can you blame her for not telling anyone?” he recalled when he pulled the Green Dragon over to tell him about this…  
   
 _“Hey Droopy Eyes, I need to talk to you.”_  
   
 _“Ooohhh? What is it Hak? For you to pull me into a secluded area must mean something important. Though I must warn you I’m wholeheartedly attached to my lovely wife, but I’m flattered at your-“_  
   
 _“Shut up you idiot! This isn’t a time for your perverted jokes! You’ve noticed the princess has been depressed most of the day, right?”_  
   
 _“Ok yes, she keeps on blaming her pregnancy for it so I assume there’s more to it… Is there something I should know?”_  
   
 _“I just figured you should know when your wife’s birthday is coming up, since odds are against her telling you. You know the gist of what happened when her father was murdered and we fled the castle, but there’s one tiny detail she always leaves out, the day it happened.”_  
   
 _“… Yeah I can see why she wouldn’t want to bring that up… But still the day my darling Yona came into the world should be a happy occasion. Did you have any ideas then, Hak?”_  
   
 _“Honestly you’ve been having better luck cheering her up than I ever had, I’m just telling you why she’s upset and what’s coming up, tomorrow is her birthday and I have a feeling she’s dreading It, worrying that some unknown disaster might suddenly strike us.”_  
   
 _“Then we’ll have to work on making a happy memory instead. I think I have just the idea Hak…”_  
   
Hak blinked as he returned to the present when he noticed Yona getting pulled into the dance by the stage performers. She was smiling and giggling as they moved her around and just as she was about to stumble her husband was suddenly at her side, breaking her fall and helping her back in place. Once they finished the dance together, they left the stage with the redhead blushing.  
   
“Showing off your chicken dance to the people princess?” Hak teased.  
   
“ ** _HAK!_** It wasn’t a chicken dance I just got dizzy!” Yona protested, growling slightly at him. “I’ve danced before but being pregnant makes it harder!” she groaned as she rubbed her stomach.  
   
“I thought you moved beautifully my dear.” Jae-ha chuckled, holding her close and kissing her temple. “Where would you like to go next?”  
   
“Let’s look over there!” Yona rushed over to a booth that had set up an archery range, much like the time in the wander’s market that she had won that shooting range bet. “What’s this all about?”  
   
“Would the lovely lady like to give it a try?” the man behind the counter asked. “Shoot the target and win a prize! Only 500 Rin for a go.”  
   
“I’ll do it!” Yona cheered, determined as usual as she grabbed some of her money that Yoon had given her earlier as she pulled out her bow, aiming carefully and shooting the target dead center. “I did it!” she cried cheerfully.  
   
“A target like that is easy when she’s hitting birds all the time.” Hak chuckled. “Guess that pregnancy doesn’t screw too badly with your eyesight.”  
   
“Too badly?” Jae-ha blinked. “But she hit the mark perfectly.”  
   
“Yeah but she married you, didn’t she?” the Thunder Beast asked with a smirk.  
   
“Oh ha ha Hak, if you’re that jealous of my beauty you just have to say so.” The Green Dragon replied with a grin.  
   
 _“As if.”_ Hak snorted, then took note when Yona took her prize, a stuffed red dragon toy that she was hugging tight while smiling brightly. “… Aren’t you a little old to be playing with dolls, princess? I always knew you were just a kid at heart but…”  
   
“ **HEY!** ” Yona took offense at that, her cheeks tinting red. “I-it’s for the baby!” she protested, putting the plush into her bag.  
   
“Good idea Yona dear, it’ll be a lovely toy for our child.” Jae-ha chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her hair, noting she had put in the dragon hairpin he had given her a while back.  
   
“See Hak? So stop calling me a-“ Yona stuck her tongue out for a moment and then suddenly stopped… She felt something nudge inside of her, to which she clenched her stomach with both hands trying to figure out what it was… Then she felt it again, a weird sensation inside her tummy of something moving around inside her, and this was the very first time she’d felt it. Sure she’d been aware of her child growing inside her for a few months now, but this was the very first time she felt a distinct movement, as the feeling of a kick against her inner organs let her know there was a life inside of her, and it touched her heart so much tears filled her eyes and floated down her cheeks.  
   
“Yona dear, are you ok?” Jae-ha was alarmed right away as he touched her cheek.  
   
“Princess?” Hak snapped to attention.  
   
“Yona, what’s wrong is it your stomach?” Yoon asked, coming over and looking at her as well.  
   
“Princess are you ok?!” Kija rushed to her side in a panic. “What happened? Did something hurt you? Jae-ha you weren’t flirting with women again, were you?” he glared at the Ryokuryuu.  
   
“I didn’t do anything Kija!” Jae-ha got defensive, backing up as the White Dragon was holding out his dragon hand ready to strike him.  
   
“Actually, Green Dragon has been behaving himself today, he hasn’t paid attention to the ladies once.” Zeno chuckled.  
   
“Yona…?” Shin-ah just tilted his head along with Ao.  
   
“N-no… It’s nothing wrong…” Yona sniffed, lifting her hand to clear her tears from her face. “… I… I just felt the baby right then. The baby’s kicking inside me!” she exclaimed, though grunting as she felt that little foot smack against her insides.  
   
“The baby?” Jae-ha blinked, feeling a hand over her stomach. “… I don’t feel anything.”  
   
“Let me see.” Yoon said, feeling around the princess’ tummy and then around her back. “It must not be kicking close to the edge of her stomach, more like giving her kidneys a smack. Is it bothering you really bad Yona?”  
   
Yona shook her head, still trying to get her tears under control. “N-no I’m fine… I’m just so happy.” She choked. “Feeling that just reminds me how that baby is alive inside me, as if trying to say something to me.”  
   
Jae-ha smiled at that, leaning into her ear to whisper to her. “I guess the little one is just trying to say Happy Birthday Mommy…”  
   
“How did you-“ Yona gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at her husband, then over to Hak. “You told him?!” she then noticed the rest of her companion’s expressions. “You told _ALL_ of them?!”  
   
The Thunder Beast just shrugged. “I figured you didn’t tell that perverted husband of yours because you just didn’t want to even think about it. As far as the rest of them, they’ve all been wondering what’s been wrong with you since yesterday, you weren’t exactly subtle with how depressed you’ve been.”  
   
“A husband should know when to celebrate the day his lovely wife came into this world.” Jae-ha said with a smile, hugging the princess close and kissing her on the lips.  
   
Yona blushed as he broke that kiss. “… Thank you… Both of you. So that’s why you two came up with coming here…”  
   
The Ryokuryuu nodded at that. “Of course my darling, we just wanted to make it a nice day for you.” He tucked a stray hair behind her ear while cuddling her close.  
   
“ _Jae-ha…._ ” Yona eyes were shining with love for her husband and their comrades for wanting to make a day special for her. “I love you.” She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around her Ryokuryuu’s neck to bring his head down for another kiss.  
   
“I love you too, princess of my heart.” Jae-ha murmured against her lips, hugging her close and spinning her around once. “Happy Birthday my lovely.” He began to shower her face in kisses until she started protesting.  
   
“J-Jae-ha! N-not so much in front of everyone!” Yona squeaked, smacking his shoulder.  
   
Hak just averted his eyes, Kija and Shin-ah excused themselves to go look around, Zeno chuckled and decided to give the couple some privacy, and Yoon just stood next to the Thunder Beast rolling his eyes.  
   
“Alright, alright, I’ll behave Yona dear.” Jae-ha chuckled, releasing her but taking her hand for now. “For now, may I have this dance my sweet?” he winked, pulling her towards the group of couples that were dancing to the music playing from the performers.  
   
“Watch those feet Droopy Eyes, she might stomp on them if she can’t see her feet these days.” Hak called out.  
   
“Well her stomach isn’t that big just yet, Thunder Beast…” Yoon remarked.  
   
“I can dance just fine Hak!” Yona snapped a glare at the Thunder Beast, then nodded to her husband. “O-of course.”  
   
Jae-ha smiled as he wrapped one arm around her waist, which she mirrored as they twirled a few times among the others. He stopped after the fourth twirl as he noticed his wife was getting dizzy probably due to her pregnancy like before when she got caught up in the dance on the stage. Smiling, he slowed the pace to allow her to keep up, pulling her closer to allow him to lead her better into the next step. She flushed as she felt her enlarged stomach press against the Green Dragon, he leaned forward to dip her down just a bit, pressing a kiss against her throat before lifting her back up. Leave it to her charming husband to know how to dance like this, she knew a little about dancing but she never really had a partner to dance with. She remembered their dance in Xing shortly after their wedding, during which she accidentally stepped on his foot, but he shrugged it off, that sure was embarrassing…  
   
After a few more minutes the song ended, several people were clapping at the couple which just made the princess blush all the more as her husband let her go and lifted her hand to his lips to place a kiss where her wedding ring was and bowed. “It’s always a pleasure to dance with you, my darling wife.”  
   
Yona couldn’t help but hear a few of the girls around them groaning when they heard that, as if they had ideas of asking the Green Dragon for a dance until he announced that he wasn’t single to the group. It made her heart skip a beat that he had thought of that gesture, as he knew she often got jealous of how females paid attention to him… She blamed it mostly on the pregnancy mood swings of course.  
   
“Are you enjoying yourself, little miss?” Zeno asked, coming over with an armful of food and candy.  
   
“Seriously I am never giving you money again…” Yoon sweatdropped. “Hopefully Kija and Shin-ah don’t waste their money on nothing but sweets.”  
   
“Actually it looks like Ao is trying to go after some of the fish.” Hak pointed towards one of the fishing games. It looked like Ao had jumped into the water tank trying to catch one of the fish, then Shin-ah knocked the whole thing over attempting to rescue his squirrel, leaving Kija to apologize for the mess they've made.  
   
“Oh geez you guys!” Yoon grumbled and stormed over.  
   
“Looks like Yoon is going to have his hands full watching everyone here.” Jae-ha snickered along with Hak as the boy genius growled at the dragons for causing trouble.  
   
Yona smiled at that, glad to see Hak smiling again as things had been stressful since Xing, it had taken a while for everyone to calm down from that event and she was glad their group could have some fun today. She still felt a ping in her heart remembering what happened last year on this day, but quickly tried to shake it off her mind. They continued exploring the festival, looking around the attractions, trying out many different foods, playing more games and simply having fun even as the sun went down and the stars started filling the night sky.  
   
“Oh princess, come here for a second.” Hak took her hand and lead her in another direction.  
   
“Sneaking off with my wife somewhere Hak? Or am I allowed to join you?” Jae-ha couldn’t help but tease.  
   
“I’ll bring your wife right back, Droopy Eyes.” Hak scowled at him. “There’s something I want to show her first.”  
   
Jae-ha just smiled at that, the two of them had discussed this earlier so he knew where the Lightning Beast was taking the princess, the Green Dragon just couldn’t help making a joke of the situation.  
   
“Hak what’s this about?” Yona asked, slightly confused as he pulled her along.  
   
“Just something I thought you’d like to do.” Hak took her towards another booth that was near the river, where several tiny boats with lanterns were placed in memorial for those that had passed on. Mostly people mourning the deaths of their parents were there along with several others that lost loved ones. “… I figured since you never got to be there for your father’s funeral this was at least something you could do… It’s not much of a birthday present but…”  
   
 _“Hak….”_ Yona felt tears filling her eyes at the thoughtful gesture from her bodyguard. She flushed and hugged him tightly.   
   
“Look, I know the reason why you were trying to keep your idiot husband from finding out what happened last year. I mean they all know how you lost your father, but they weren’t aware it had been your birthday when it happened… But at the same time, I felt he could help so it wouldn’t be so painful…” Hak admitted, buying one of the boats with a lantern and helping the princess light it. “So he said he wanted to take you someplace to get your mind off everything and make it a happy time. Couldn’t blame him there.” He then looked at her seriously. “ _Princess_ … Nothing is going to happen to anyone today. I promise you. I won’t fail you like I did last year.”  
   
Yona frowned at that, tears floating down her cheeks as she shook her head. “… You didn’t fail me Hak, or father… There was no way you could have known what would happen that night…” she sighed, saying a prayer before letting the little boat sail out into the water. _“… Hak…._ I never properly thanked you for saving me that night.” She said, staring off at the little boat which the lantern illuminated the water along with the moonlight from the night sky.  
   
“It’s my job, isn’t it?” Hak replied with a smirk, patting her shoulder. He said it in a joking tone, of course, as that was the excuse she always gave to why he was there and why he did the things he did for her… Until that day he finally told her straight to her face in an outburst just how important she was to him.  
   
 _‘Ok I guess I deserved that…’_ Yona shivered a bit, looking up at him a tad uneasy. She knew now that he had loved her for a long time, so long he didn’t even know when it started. But she always just saw him as a friend and felt guilty she never noticed his feelings until his outburst that day. That the reason he was by her side wasn’t just out of obligation to her father, but because he chose to and respected her. It wasn’t just his job that he was here, as he put it this was home for him. “… Thank you, Hak.” She choked, her tears still coming down like a waterfall. “… This baby inside of me has a chance at life because of you.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling another kick as if agreeing with her. “I’m just sorry I never-“  
   
“Let’s not bring that up again ok?” Hak sighed, shaking his head. “I told you that I don’t expect anything out of you, just that you know now. The best way you can make it up to me is to be happy, because that’s all I want princess. If that pervert is what puts a smile on your face then so be it. I still say you made a mistake falling for that moron, but that’s your choice that you have to live with.” He chuckled, stroking her hair. “But just know that I’m here for you, always.”  
   
Yona choked another sob as she threw her arms around her guardian again, hugging him tightly. “… I wish father was here now… Even if he might be disappointed in me, or upset that I’ve completely gone against his wishes by taking up a weapon… I still wish that I could have told him one last time what he meant to me…” she whimpered, burying her head into his chest.  
   
Hak frowned at the crying princess in his arms, he brushed a hand over her crimson hair, while scolding his heart that hammered away in his chest and broke at the same time, knowing that what he held here wasn’t his and never could be. But he’d buried his feelings for her long ago, it’s why he could hold together in situations like this, as long as she’d be happy. “… I think King Il would have been proud of what you’ve become… What you’ve done for this kingdom. He wouldn’t have agreed with everything, but I think you would have made him proud…. I wish he could see you now, and how strong you’ve become. You’re really cool, you know. I’ve never seen a girl as cool as you.”  
   
Yona blushed at that, smiling as she hugged him tighter. “Thank you, Hak…” she sniffed, grunting as she felt another kick from her baby, but this time closer to her front… And blinked when she felt Hak stiffen.  
   
“… Princess, what was that?” Hak blinked, looking down in confusion.  
   
“What was what?” the redhead was clueless as to what he meant.  
   
Hak’s hand was suddenly at her stomach, feeling around until he felt a kick from the child. “Oh… It’s that.”  
   
“ **HEY!** W-w-what do you think you’re doing?!” Yona stammered, getting completely flustered at the way his hand was touching her so casually. She immediately backed away from him.  
   
Before the Thunder Beast could answer Jae-ha approached them. “My, my, I let you two run off alone and you get so daring already Hak! While I might not mind sharing I think my cute little wife might object to it…”  
   
“ ** _JAE-HA!!!_** ” Yona shouted, blushing bright red.  
   
Hak gave the Ryokuryuu a death glare for that one, though he was blushing a bit. “Shut the hell up Droopy Eyes, I’m not a pervert like you!”  
   
“Hey somebody has to lighten the mood, after all you can’t blame my concern when I see my wife in tears next to her Thunder Beast that had his hands all over her.” Jae-ha strolled over to caress Yona’s cheek with his hands, his thumbs brushing away her tears as he leaned in to kiss her. “Are you alright Yona dear?”  
   
“I’m fine h-husband...” Yona sniffed, she hadn’t realized she had been crying quite that much until her Green Dragon pointed it out.  
   
“It’s not what you think pervert.” Hak growled.  
   
“I know, but now I’d like to take my wife to enjoy the firework show.” Jae-ha chuckled, lifting the princess into his arms. “Hold on my lovely.” He kissed her cheek, jumping into the air. After about two or three jumps he got her closer to the fireworks shooting into the sky and landed in a nearby tree, being elevated like this allowed them a much better view of the show lighting up the sky.  
   
“Oh wow!” Yona cried with excitement. “You can see them so clearly from up here!” she giggled.  
   
“There’s that smile I wanted on your face again.” Jae-ha said softly, brushing her chin with his fingers while holding her with his other arm. He had her seated in his lap as he sat on a large tree branch. “Hak I and need to work together more often to cheer you up like this. You should have told me what was bothering you love, what have I said about us not communicating and it leading to a misunderstanding?”  
   
Yona flushed as she looked at him for a moment, then turned her head. “… I just was afraid if I brought it up, something would happen again… So that maybe if I ignored it, no one would get hurt… Not to mention that… Thinking about father I…” she shut her eyes as she tried to fight the urge to cry again. “It’s been a year and the pain hasn’t been as bad as before but just remembering it today makes it…”  
   
Jae-ha pressed his lips against her hair, holding her close. “After everything you’ve been through, that’s understandable. But we beasts aren’t going anywhere, Yona dearest. Hak is far too stubborn to die easily, and anyone that would even attempt to attack Yoon would regret it immediately.” He chuckled, brushing his fingers into her hair and touching the dragon hairpin nestled in her crimson locks. “I told you before when I gave you this hairpin I wanted it to represent new, happy memories for you that we forge together.”  
   
Yona nodded at that, smiling at her husband. “I know… And feeling the baby inside of me… Just reminds me how grateful I am to Hak for saving me that day. I never would have met you otherwise and this life about to be born soon enough wouldn’t exist.” She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. “This baby is proof that I lived a full life, and carries on not just my legacy but my father’s too, so that he’s still alive through me. Even if the rest of the kingdom were to forget about him, at least there’s that.”  
   
Jae-ha just smiled at that, admiring the gorgeous look in her eyes as she spoke. “I’m forever grateful to Hak for that as well. And for sparing my head when he found out our little secret, though he blames it on not wanting the little one deprived of their father.” He joked.  
   
The princess giggled at that one. “Maybe it was best then we didn’t tell him right away. But… Hak’s come around to it, he told me that it’s my choice and while he doesn’t agree with it… He just wants me to be happy. This baby represents our love together…”  
   
The Green Dragon’s eyes softened at that, trying to hide his own worry that the child could be the end of him, to which he felt a ping of guilt in his heart with that reminder he could end up leaving Yona far too soon. But he didn’t want to upset her, especially with how happy she was just feeing the baby kick before. If the child made her that happy, he already cared for the baby for doing that for Yona. “Oh, the fireworks seem to have ended.” He chuckled, they were so caught up in the moment they didn’t notice the show finished.  
   
“The festival should be calming down from here then I guess, it is getting late.” Yona let out a yawn as she snuggled closer to her husband. “When the baby is born we should bring it along when you take me to places like this… I’d love for it to see what the sky looks like when you’re jumping.”  
   
“What am I, a horse?” Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. “Not that I ever mind carrying you, Yona dear.” He kissed her forehead and smiled. “After all, I said I’ll be your legs, didn’t I?”  
   
“Jae-ha…” Yona craned her head to kiss him, leaning a bit into the kiss as he steadied himself on the branch, his hand caressing her back while returning her kiss eagerly. She grunted though as she felt another kick inside her stomach that made her break the kiss. “… Ok it was cute the first couple of times but now it’s starting to bug me…” she groaned, shutting her eyes. She didn’t want to curse the baby for breaking the mood but dammit she liked the fact she was completely alone with her husband and she was already built up from their touches and kisses throughout the day.  
   
“The little one can’t settle down in there hmm?” Jae-ha laughed at that, holding her in his arms as he jumped out of the tree. “Guess that’s just further proof it must be the next Ryokuryuu if it can’t help but practice that leg and be restless.” He joked.  
   
“Good thing it doesn’t have the dragon strength yet then, with the way it’s kicking the baby could break something in there….” Yona made a face just thinking about that, holding onto her husband as he made another jump. “I guess we should regroup with the others and head back to camp then.”  
   
“Don’t worry Yona dear, Shin-ah will probably spot us and even then Kija or Zeno will sense us heading back to camp so they’ll get the idea.” Jae-ha said, with a few more jumps he arrived at their camping grounds. “I already told Yoon if you start feeling bad that I’ll take you back to camp and to meet us here if nothing else. Seeing as your pregnancy has been bugging you a bit I suppose it’s best to retire for the evening.” He then moved into their tent, placing her on top of the sheets of their shared bedroll. Since her feet were often swollen due to her pregnancy he helped get her shoes off right away, rubbing at her ankles that seemed irritated with all the walking she did today. “Do you need anything though love? I could check Yoon’s bag if your stomach is bothering you.”  
   
“N-no I’m fine!” Yona waved her hand with a slightly flushed face. For some reason when he pulled away she felt an odd feeling of loss there. She shrugged it off and rubbed her stomach again, then moved to put her hairpin away and removing her cloak. She giggled looking at the red dragon plush toy in her bag and thinking how cute it will look when their baby would receive it… And she felt another kick in her stomach. “Settle down please…” she whimpered.  
   
“Sounds like it’s not going to let you sleep at this rate.” Jae-ha shook his head as he sat next to her, caressing her back and then leaning his head in to press his cheek against her tummy. “Come on now, give mommy a little break please.”  
   
“J-Jae-ha!” Yona blushed bright red when he did that.  
   
“I thought maybe I could persuade it.” The Green Dragon chuckled. “After all I have a charming voice do I not my lovely?”  
   
“Your voice isn’t good for my heart sometimes, husband…” Yona narrowed her eyes at him as she grumbled, her cheeks still red.  
   
Jae-ha grinned, lifting his head and brushing his lips against her ear. “Oh really now? Would those times be when you’re filled with passion and lust for me?”  
   
“I-I… Errr… Well….” Yona stammered, feeling the heat rising even more in her cheeks. She fidgeted a bit in place as she balled her hands in her lap.  
   
“Just teasing darling.” Jae-ha laughed, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her _. ‘Damn when she’s this adorable it takes everything I’ve got to not push her down and devour her… How is it that she can still be this shy after everything we’ve done? So cute…’_ he lowered them together on the blankets and held her close, figuring she just needed some comfort before sleep would come to them both. Seeing how skittish she was tonight, he didn't want to smother his wife too much, even though his arousal was instant and obvious, as usual. While he constantly repeated that she could tell him to stop, she often froze too much before saying it, unless she was so embarrassed that she blurted it out. Also her mood was really hard to read these days with her pregnancy, one minute she was crawling all over him, forgetting their companions were watching, and the next she was yelling for him to stop it in front of everyone. But for her special day he restrained himself and really tried to behave, to not stress her out or rely on her building up her nerve to say no if she wasn’t in the mood, however now that she was squirming from desire and they were finally alone, that was a different story… “I wish Hak had told me earlier you know…” he spoke to break the silence, moving one hand to brush a bit of hair from her face. “That way I could have gotten you a proper gift.”  
   
“You have given me enough already.” Yona replied with a smile, blushing a bit from his tender touch as once he tucked the stray lock behind her ear, his fingers traced her cheek and lips. She shivered a bit from his touch and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of content. Her heart fluttered from his warm fingers on her skin, and it made her crave his contact even more as she snuggled closer.  
   
“That’s my line, Yona dear.” Jae-ha chuckled, brushing his fingers under her chin to tilt her head and kiss her. He kept it simple yet passionate, pouring his love through his lips and just as he was about to pull back, his eyes widened in surprise to feel his wife’s arms locked tightly around his neck to keep him close.  
   
Yona shyly traced her tongue over his lips, almost as if begging for permission to enter. She’d felt her husband do this to her several times just she wasn’t always bold enough to be the one to start such a deep kiss. But her heart was going a mile a minute and she was so touched by his thoughtfulness today she really wanted to express her love as much as possible. Not to mention the fact that they were completely alone for once, as their comrades hadn’t returned to camp yet, so she wouldn’t have to worry about holding back her moans tonight. Slipping her tongue into his mouth once his lips parted, she explored with her timid tongue until she bumped into his, which wrapped around her own to guide her. After their tongues danced for a little while, she slowly pulled back for a gasp of air as she also felt another kick to her organs from the baby.  
   
Jae-ha had a perverted glint in his eyes as he was about to tease her for initiating that tongue kiss but he was hushed with the princess diving back in for another kiss, a simpler one at this but still full of love. Her hand moved to caress his cheek during their kiss, and flushed when she felt his hand on her back descend to her thigh, giving it just a slight squeeze. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him so they could press their bodies closer together… And she could clearly feel him poking her during their kiss.  
   
Once Yona broke the kiss once again for air she didn’t stop there, she kissed at his cheek and around his jaw, slowly moving down and planting kissing all over his neck as her fingers fumbled with his robe trying to get it open to expose his chest.  
   
“ _Yona…_ ” Jae-ha breathed, grinning wide as he pet her hair. He was curious how far she’d get before clamming up embarrassed like she’d normally do. His cheeks tinted slightly seeing her so bold and eager for him, and couldn’t help but chuckle as she was having trouble untying his black undershirt. She tugged at the string as if trying to break it free in frustration until he placed his hands over hers and assisted in untying it. “If you wanted me to strip Yona love, all you have to do is say the word.” He teased with a wink when her eyes met his, blushing bright as her brain caught up with what she was doing.  
   
“I… Well…” Yona’s eyes darted to the side, clearly embarrassed now and losing her nerve. She squirmed a bit as she was rubbing her legs together.  
   
“Words Yona-chan, try to form them together.” Jae-ha laughed at her nervous reaction. “Today is a day you have every right to be a little selfish, so don’t give me that argument. Besides you know your perverted husband is always eager and ready for you.” He purred, gripping her thighs again to move her a bit to grind against his member that was clearly craving her through their clothes. “What does my lovely wife want for her birthday?”  
   
Yona’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, she felt like her face was going to explode as she gave him a pitiful look. _“You…”_ she replied, lust burning in her eyes.  
   
“Just me? You already have me, my dear.” Jae-ha couldn’t help but tease, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss at her wedding ring again. “Be more specific Yona dear, do you want my tail, my mouth or even my leg since that’s a lovely kink of yours…”  
   
“ **JAE-HA!** ” Yona smacked his chest as he laughed at her.  
   
“Oh you are just so adorable.” Jae-ha snickered as she looked completely flustered now and clearly getting aggravated with his teasing. “Alright, alright I get it… Would you like some help getting these pesky clothes out of the way?” He kissed her cheek. She nodded once and he slowly sat up while holding her, then moved his arms to allow his wife to ease his cloak and undershirt off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest to her now as he struck a pose. “I’m all yours Yona darling, be gentle with me though.” He winked again.  
   
Yona wondered if it was possible for her to blush any deeper from his words. “You make it sound like I’m going to defile you or something….” She mumbled as he helped untie her sash and removed her vest, adding them to the pile of clothes on the side of their bedroll.  
   
Jae-ha smirked at her. “Well when you’re horny my sweet, I never know what you’re going to do since you hesitate so much until you just let your natural instincts take over. After all when you violate my leg…”  
   
Yona knew by this point her face couldn’t possibly get any redder with her embarrassment, she smacked his shoulder and looked away. “… I-I can’t h-help it if that’s your only weakness I can use to get back at you for all that t-teasing…”  
   
“Yes it simply is positively alluring when you tease me back…” The Ryokuryuu chuckled at that, stroking her cheek softly as he leaned in to kiss her again. They kissed for a while, his hands wandering to her back, rubbing through her gown while her fingers playfully caressing his chest, swirling one finger around his nipple. Her fingers danced over his muscles, tracing lines across his chest and down his sides.  
   
“You little temptress.” Jae-ha purred against her lips, making her shiver as her amethyst eyes met his hungry perverted ones. “If I wasn’t on my best behavior, I’d push you down right this moment.”  
   
Yona flushed again, blushing as she kissed him once again before pulling back and giving him that same pitiful look that screamed she wanted him. “…. M-maybe that’s what I want… H-husband…” she fluttered her eyes a bit to try and further tempt him as her hand moved to run her fingers through his hair, untying his ribbon in the process.  
   
“Mmmm you know very well my love all you need to do is give me that sweet permission.” He hummed into her ear as he took the lobe between his teeth and nibbled while moving his hands to her front to cup her breasts through her dress. She squeaked a moan as the buds were very sensitive due to her pregnancy, she gasped when he slowly teased them with his thumbs rolling her hard nipples until they softened under her clothes.  
   
The princess sighed her husband’s name as he played with her ear and breasts, pulling back after a few moments only to smirk at how aroused his wife looked from his actions… And her lips were instantly mashed against his in another kiss as she pushed forward, making him land on his back again. Her lips didn’t stop there though, once she finished the kiss she was leaving a trail down his neck and chest, working her way further down as she pulled on his pants next. Jae-ha placed his hands on the ground firmly to lift himself up a bit to allow her to slide his trousers off easier, exposing his member to her that stood straight up and ready, practically salivating with the bit of precum dripping from the head.  
   
Yona flushed when she saw his dragon tail as he called it, but decided she wanted him completely naked for once, as usually during their love making she more than often was the first one out of their clothes. So she pulled his left boot off first but then stopped at his right one, their eyes met as if she was the one asking for permission this time, which made the Ryokuryuu’s heart thump away in his chest.  
   
“You know they only come off for you, princess of my heart.” He purred as his cheeks flushed, amethyst eyes watching her every moment with eager anticipation.  
   
The redhead’s cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink from his tease, she leaned in and kissed his inner thigh while her hands slowly pulled his right boot off to expose his dragon leg. Her lips descended down his leg, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from his knee to his foot, making him shudder with pleasure at the attention she gave that monster leg he used to be so ashamed of ever showing anyone. But each time his clever wife showed it some love he was turned on by her actions so much, that his mind could almost be convinced it really wasn’t as ugly as he always thought _. ‘Maybe a few more treatments will change my mind…’_ he mused to himself, blushing at the mere image of his wife doing this everyday to convince him…  
   
Yona toyed with his toes, her slender fingers touching each one and giving them attention before moving to the other. She then moved her hands to caress the heel of his foot as she planted a kiss on each toe, blushing as she looked at him again and seemed pleased to see him squirm a little for a change. But it only lasted for a moment as he winked and gave her that sly perverted grin again, shifting his leg a bit to press against her chest and then slowly down her abdomen. She smiled at that, guiding his foot to press against her pregnant belly, wishing he could feel their child kick inside her but once again the babe was deciding her organs were a drum it seemed… As she winched from one of the kicks, he got alarmed at that.  
   
“Yona dear? Are you alright?” Jae-ha asked, sitting up now and reaching his hand to her cheek.  
   
“I-I’m fine just the baby thinks my kidneys are a ball to kick or something…” Yona giggled a bit, shaking her head. “I’ll be ok, really.”  
   
He twisted his mouth at her forced smile, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. “Maybe I should go get Yoon after all, especially if this keeps up…”  
   
“J-Jae-ha there’s nothing to worry about.” The princess whimpered a bit, she was still holding his foot in her hands and fidgeting in place. “It’ll pass after a while I’m sure, just once the baby settles down a bit. You don’t need to overreact to it.” She pursed her lips into a frown.  
   
“So your husband doesn’t like to see you in discomfort, is that a crime?” Jae-ha asked, his fingers still lingering on her cheek. “But fine, if you insist... Though we should move you to a more comfortable position maybe.”  
   
“I wasn’t done yet.” Yona pouted slightly, her fingers still absentmindedly stroking his foot.  
   
“My turn to say I can’t be greedy or selfish Yona love.” He purred, pulling his leg back from her grasp so he could lean in easier and kiss her on the lips briefly, his fingers tracing a line to her jaw. “I can’t drown in my pleasure seeing you uncomfortable like that, holding it in so that I don’t worry. Besides, today should be about you shouldn’t it?”  
   
“So? I-I was doing something I want…” Yona admitted with a blush. “I like that look on your face when I do that to your leg… Y-you always look so… C-cute. And it’s the one thing I can get you back at for all the t-teasing… And really it’s not that ba-“ she winched again from another kick.  
   
“You’re such a bad liar Yona-chan.” Jae-ha laughed, kissing her again. His hands wandered down her sides and found the end of her dress, lifting it over her head once he broke the kiss. He reached for the bindings around her breasts now, slowly removing that to free them, which the mounds bounced a bit from being released. From there he lowered her onto her back while locking lips in another heated kiss, trying to get her mind off the baby doing somersaults it seemed in her stomach. Once their lips parted, she let out a breathy sigh of his name that made him smirk. “That’s my girl… I’ll make you forget all about your discomfort ok?” He kissed her cheek and down her neck, nipping on her skin softly as he moved to her collarbone and applied just the right amount of suction to make her mewl in pleasure. Her back arched and shivers went down her spine as his hands danced all over her body, finding all her favorite little spots and fondling her breasts for only a few moments as the sensitive buds couldn’t take much these days.  
   
So the Green Dragon focused his attention lower, his hands drawing lazy circles on her swollen abdomen before moving to caress her creamy thigh as he kissed at the valley between her breasts before sucking on one nipple. She squirmed from his mouth on her skin as he caressed her body painfully slow. He traced a line down with his fingers to behind her knee as his lips pressed against her inner thigh, giving her a similar treatment that she had just done to his monster leg. His hand caressed down to her foot which he left a trail of kisses and then switched to her other leg to give it equal treatment. He wanted to pay attention to every nook and cranny of his wife tonight to bring her as much pleasure as possible, and judging by her soft moans it was working as she wasn’t winching from those kicks anymore, her mind going numb from the pleasure. It also helped that they were alone for once so she could let go all her moans without worrying about the others hearing them, even though there were several times she got so lost in their passion she forgot to suppress herself.  
   
Yona moaned out his name again as she closed her eyes in pure bliss. Her skin was on fire and burning from each kiss and touch. She felt his lips move from her legs back up to her belly and flushed as she opened her eye to meet that hungry look on her husband’s face, who was clearly enjoying the half drunken expression she must have had right now, especially by the comment he made. “Such a beautiful look you have there, Yona dear. Something tells me you’re hungry for me.”  
   
The princess couldn’t form a coherent word, let alone a full response. She was blushing as bright red as her hair as her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. She heard him chuckle once, and she slightly pouted again thinking he was laughing at her. “Oh don’t make that face sweetheart.” He purred. “I’m just finding it so cute that you’re as lustful as I am for you right now even though you have trouble voicing it. Shall I ask your dragon’s den how badly she wants me inside?”  
   
Yona gulped, still unable to form a reply as her cheeks were on fire. She was able to form a nod, a pressure had been building between her legs and was near breaking point with his breath just over her cloth covered privates. Oh she wanted him, she had wanted him most of the day due to his thoughtfulness and love… But finding the words was often difficult for the princess, not to mention embarrassing… But teasing him back seemed like a good way to go. “…. M-maybe I s-should ask your t-tail how much it enjoyed my attention on your leg, h-husband…” She reached her hand out daringly and blindly as she couldn’t see due to the angle, but eventually her fingers found something warm and squeezed a bit.  
   
“ **Y-Yona!** ” Jae-ha gasped with a blush of his own, his eyes wide with surprise at her sudden action and he grinned wide. He was just removing the cloth around her treasured area to get her completely naked when she suddenly grabbed at his cock, and that made him adjust himself to not tumble on top of her as he moved his head up to kiss her deeply once again, clearly turned on by her actions. His tongue was demanding in her mouth as she timidly welcomed his passionate kiss, still blushing as her hand was still wrapped around his pulsing member. She yelped in the kiss though when she felt two probing fingers slip into her folds, and his thumb applying pressure to her clit. They continued to stroke each other during their kiss until they broke that for much needed air.  
   
The couple was breathless for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes and only one thing was on their mind… How badly they wanted to be one right here, right now. Without another word, Jae-ha removed his fingers from between her legs and Yona complied with releasing his rock-hard member, allowing him to brush it directly against her wet entrance. He rammed into her with one swift thrust, causing her to roll her head back and yell out his name in pleasure that was music to his ears. Usually while making love to Yona he’d kiss her a lot to silence her moans, but since he didn’t feel his dragon brothers nearby nor heard any signs of the others returning to camp, he was quite sure they were still alone and he could listen to his wife scream his name over and over again, a luxury they rarely had. Yona was an extremely noisy lover when she wasn’t holding back or trying to muffle her cries, and Jae-ha thoroughly enjoyed it, in fact her cries of pleasure just drove him to take her to higher points of euphoria just to hear her moans reach a new peak.  
   
Jae-ha grabbed her legs by the knees and helped her wrap them around his back as he drove deeper into her, she moaned as her arms snaked around his broad shoulders, nails digging into his skin that just made him go even faster. Usually he liked to start off with a slow pace, drawing out her pleasure and tease his wife a bit to get her to ask for him to go faster, but after the way she grabbed at him he wanted to bring her to climax so badly. He pinned his body against hers as she weakly bucked against him, having learned overtime to act on instinct and when Yona’s mind was a fuzzy mess of lust she often did things without thinking, and the Green Dragon loved that as it added to her unpredictability. Their lips locked again as he felt her walls clinging to his member, a sign she was getting close as she’d feel a heat pulse inside her, her legs tightening as if asking him to go as deep as possible inside her. He was pressed up against her as he felt a strange sensation smack against his abdomen, unsure what it was at the moment as he was too wrapped up in bringing Yona to her orgasm to stop and ask her. He felt it again just as he drove his cock all the way inside her, his climax washing over him as he shot his load inside. That was the upside to her being pregnant already, he didn’t have to be careful anymore during their love making so he could release inside her again and again, which he relished as they could share a release sometimes like now, as once he came inside her, her climax shortly followed.  
   
Their kiss broke during their shared orgasm as they cried out each other’s names and were completely breathless after that, their bodies slick with perspiration as Jae-ha slowed his thrusts as Yona untangled her legs from his back. He then turned while holding her close, allowing him to land on his back and she could lay over him as being on her back too long sometimes was uncomfortable during her pregnancy.  
   
“Ahhh Yona love, you really know how to drive your husband crazy sometimes.” Jae-ha chuckled, his hand caressing her back as she snuggled close to his chest. “You were so bold back there grabbing my tail so forcefully.”  
   
Yona blushed madly as she hid her face against his chest. “… T-that was embarrassing and hard to work myself up to… But I really, really liked your reaction…” she mumbled against his skin.  
   
“Mmmm my cute little shy wife can be such a sexy vixen when her lust takes over.” Jae-ha laughed, stroking her hair now. “Though what were you doing just before on my stomach? I thought your arms were around my back but I guess you moved one?”  
   
“Huh?” Yona lifted her head, confused what he meant by that. She groaned as she felt the baby kicking again.  
   
“Well I felt this weird poking at my-“ Jae-ha’s words trailed off as he felt the bump against his abdomen like before. “Wait, there it is again.” He said, looking down and clearly seeing her arms were still wrapped around him, so her fingers were nowhere near there. “How are you doing that love?”  
   
“ _Wait_ … Did you just feel that?” Yona gasped, she then realized that kicking wasn’t at her back or her inner organs but closer to the front of her stomach this time. “Jae-ha… That’s the baby! It’s finally kicking to where you can feel it!” she smiled wide as tears filled her eyes, she was touched that finally her husband could feel the growing life inside her.  
   
“The baby…?” Jae-ha’s eyes widened with realization as he moved one hand to caress her belly, and he was surprised to feel a sudden kick against his fingers. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how the little life they created together rested inside her. While the child could possibly be his death sentence, that was far from his mind at this tender moment as right now he could only think of how truly amazing it was that the woman he loved was so full with his child right now. He could see now why she was in tears the moment she felt that little kick, as it was a reminder this child was alive inside her, and a reminder of that first special night they shared together with their confession of their feelings. While he never really imagined himself the type to settle down or ever becoming a father, with Yona everything seemed to fall into place and just felt so right. He had vowed to live his life to the fullest and right now it really did feel like he was on the path to a complete and full life, one with happiness and love. He once thought of his love for Yona like a golden chain, one that he pulled himself into and now their child chained him to her even more… And he was surprised just how ok he really was with that. “…. You’re truly amazing, you know.” He said, looking into her eyes full of love.  
   
Yona blushed at that, her heart skipping a beat. “… I-it’s no big deal, a lot of women go through p-pregnancy like this and all…” she tried to shrug it off.  
   
“True my dear, but this is a life we’ve created together with our love.” Jae-ha replied, taking her hand and placing a kiss on top. “Our little miracle. Had our fates been different it wouldn’t even exist right now, I’m truly grateful to have you, Yona dear.”  
   
“As I am you.” Yona replied, her eyes shining with love as tears floated down her cheeks. “I love you, Jae-ha.” She pressed her forehead against his, smiling wide at her husband.  
   
“I love you too, princess of my heart.” He replied, taking their joined hands and caressing her abdomen again, so they could feel the child’s kick together this time. “And Mommy and Daddy love you too little one.” He chuckled. “But really you should give your Mommy a break there, after all if you keep that up Daddy’s going to have to work extra hard to get her all excited to forget about her pain so that she cries out in pleasure instead…”  
   
“ **J-Jae-ha!** ” Yona flushed at that, smacking his chest with her free hand. “D-don’t say such perverted things to the baby!”  
   
“Oh Yona-chan, you’re too cute for words.” Jae-ha laughed, shaking his head. “After all if the little one could hear me, it would know about all the lewd things Mommy did to Daddy’s leg.” He grinned.  
   
Steam was practically coming out of Yona’s ears from that tease. “ ** _JAE-HA!!!!_** ” she shouted, smacking his shoulder again.  
   
There was a wide grin on the Ryokuryuu’s face from her reaction. “Oh? Would Mommy rather that Daddy talk about the perverted things he wants to do to his lovely wife? Or how beautiful she is when she laughs or smiles?” he moved his hands to her sides, finding several of her sensitive spots and started tickling her.  
   
“ **AAAHHH!!** ” Yona shut her eyes and squirmed, cursing how after that intense orgasm her body was twice as sensitive and he clearly knew where all her weak spots were. She giggled and couldn’t control herself but then quickly darted her hands to his chest and neck, trying desperately to blindly find any spots to get back at him quickly. Seeing as she wasn’t having much luck, she shifted her hips which she felt his cock slip out of her as she moved enough to reach his dragon leg, as since she had constantly caressed and kissed it she knew all his weak spots on there.  
   
“Hey no fair! See you are obsessed with that leg!” Jae-ha laughed when she got him, he squirmed under her fingers as he kept up tickling her at the same time. When his hands groped her breasts she gave a yelp, to which she pulled back and moved to change position as she turned to face away from him, taking full attention to his leg now as she pressed her tits against his knee and kept her caressing to a teasing pace.  
   
“Like I said, it’s your weak spot!” Yona giggled as he tickled at her feet since they were nearer to him now. She shifted her hips again as he continued to tickle her, and he couldn’t help but flush how he had this beautiful view of her pussy with his fluids dripping out… And damn he couldn’t hold back much longer.  
   
“Clever move my love, but you just exposed yours to me.” Jae-ha purred, grabbing her hips and pulling her butt down closer to his face, which he reached his tongue up to swirl at her clit and slip into her folds, tasting her insides. He didn’t even mind the taste of his sperm mixed with her honey, in fact he welcomed the cum cocktail as he considered it the elixir of their love.  
   
Yona mewled when she felt his mouth against her lower lips, she gasped in surprise when he got her and she completely lost her train of thought as she squirmed in his grasp. “ _Jaaaeee-haaaa!_ ” she moaned out when he pulled back only to pump two fingers inside her.  
   
“That’s it baby, let me hear you moan my name over and over….” Jae-ha purred against her flesh. “Even after I filled you with my load you’re still so aroused my lovely, your clit is twitching and eager for my touch. And you’re so tight….” He brushed his nose against her wet folds and mused how many noises she was making as he fingered her. “Your inner goddess seems to be begging for it my darling, do you want more?”  
   
“ ** _YES!_** ” Yona yelped, throwing her head back in pleasure as he latched his lips to her pussy and sucked at her juices. Her hips bucked unconsciously and he grinned as his fingers and tongue explored her womanhood, his other hand caressed her clit to continue giving her stimulation. After a few minutes of this she reached her second climax as her fluids exploded towards his greedy lips that sucked in all she could offer. The princess was barely able to open her eyes to see her husband’s cock had grown back to full hardness and was twitching again, clearly he was eager for more after eating her out.  
   
“Mmmm as always Yona dear, your taste is just simply divine.” Jae-ha hummed while licking his lips, his hands gripped her legs to move her down just a bit as he adjusted himself onto his knees. Pulling her back towards his lap, he kissed from her shoulder to her neck as she moaned and tilted her head, flushing as she felt his erect member poking at her entrance. He moved one hand to caress her swollen belly as he purred into her ear, leaving kisses all around it. “Does the birthday girl want more? Or does she want her perverted husband to back off already?” he teased.  
   
Yona bit her lip and squirmed in his grasp, her hand unconsciously joining his that was rubbing her abdomen, their fingers intertwining. “… Y-you… You know already h-husband…” she stammered.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at that, brushing the tip of his aching member at her folds that were already wet again, dripping fluids onto his eager cock. Oh how he wanted to devour her again so badly but at the same time he really wanted to savor it. “Yes, but that sweet permission is always welcome Yona darling.” He purred, kissing her cheek as their joined hands rubbed her stomach together, feeling another kick from their unborn child. “Is that the little one trying to speak for you? Is it trying to tell Daddy to hurry up and not keep Mommy waiting?”  
   
 _‘Seriously where and how does he come up with these things?’_ Yona thought to herself, shutting her eyes and trying to control her massive blush. She chewed on her lip while trying to form an answer but then yelped as he guided her hand to caress at her clit and their partially joined genitals, as he had just barely pushed the tip of his dragon tail inside her cavern. “ **J-Jae-ha!** ” she gasped in surprise, her eyes flew up and turned to look at her husband.  
   
“Mmmm while you’ve seen what it looks like when we become one, I thought it would be interesting for you to feel it with your lovely hands, Yona love.” Jae-ha hummed, loving that look on her face as their joined fingers danced over their privates, their touches sending electric pulses of pleasure through both of them. “Or should I grab that wonderful gift you gave me and show you just how beautiful we look joined together again?”  
   
The princess completely lost her voice, she was blushing far too much and the few sounds that came from her lips were a garbled stammer. That made her husband chuckle as he leaned in to kiss her again, since her lips were already parted it was easy to slip into her mouth with his tongue. Since she was obviously craving him with the way her body shivered and her hips weakly moved to attempt at impaling herself on his dick, he decided he teased her enough already and lowered her the rest of the way, allowing her pussy to swallow up his eager member. She mewled in their kiss as his tongue danced with hers as he rubbed their joined fingers over their connected parts one more time before releasing her hand, moving his hand to join his other at holding her hips while starting a slow rhythm of thrusting into her.  
   
Once their heated kiss broke, they were panting heavily to catch their breath. Yona was moaning his name softly over and over again, as his pace was far too slow with how horny they were for each other, but he didn’t want to hurry their sex. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly as her lips parted, trying to rediscover her voice to ask him to go faster. “J-Jae-ha…”  
   
The Ryokuryuu smirked at her lustful expression as he kissed her nose. “So cute, but let’s not rush things my sweet.” He purred, kissing all around her face as he continued to bounce her on his member. He watched her make another face at him that was clearly begging for it, and he let out a chuckle. “Alright, alright. You want it deeper and faster inside you right? Do you want your perverted husband’s man milk to fill you up to the brim? Mmmm or is the baby just hungry for some nutrients from-“  
   
“ ** _JAE-HA!!!!!_** ” Yona shouted, her face ablaze with her blush as she smacked his shoulder with her open palm. Her pussy gave his dick a tight squeeze though from his teasing, as if the embarrassment was making her cling to him even more. Her heart was hammering away in her chest and the tight knot in her abdomen was begging for more friction to get a release, and that was making her frustrated at this point. “S-stop t-teasing me so much!” she whimpered, smacking his shoulder yet again and glaring as he just laughed.  
   
“I apologize Yona darling, just you’re simply adorable when you’re burning with lust yet blushing like a maiden.” Jae-ha mused, kissing her lips briefly. “Lean forward a bit Yona dear, support yourself with your hands and I’ll give you that climax you’re longing for.”  
   
Yona complied, shifting her position onto her knees and leaning her back forward as she placed her hands firmly on the ground. She felt her husband move a bit during this as well, making sure they stayed connected as he gave a few thrusts once they got positioned. Leaning over her back, his lips kissed all around the scar that was there from when she protected Lily back in the land of the Water Tribe. His hands moved to caress her sides and fondled her breasts as his cock reached new levels of depth inside her from the change in angle. He hit that sweet spot buried deep inside her and that caused her to cry out his name in pure pleasure, it was bliss how much her walls clung to his dragon tail, and he drove in as deep as he could go once he reached his limit, releasing his love juices inside her. She tumbled over her limit as well, her head lowering to rest on her hands that struggled to support her as her climax ensued.  
   
Jae-ha panted as he nearly collapsed on top of her once their orgasm finished, but he caught himself by placing his hand firmly on the ground while his arm held her form so she didn’t collapse completely herself. Slipping his member out of her cunt, he pulled her back into his arms as he lay them both down facing each other on their sides on their bedroll, his fingers stroking her crimson hair as they bathed in their afterglow.  
   
They stared in silence for a few moments, just taking it in and bathing in each other’s loving gaze. A million words and expressions of their feelings passed just from that warm look. But it was actually Yona that broke the silence between them. “Thank you, Jae-ha.” She fluttered her eyes as her cheeks were still bright red. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better to make this the most wonderful birthday I’ve ever had. Loving you, this baby inside me, having Hak and the others… I’ve never been happier.” Her eyes shined bright with her love and on the brink of tears of happiness. “I love you so much… I was scared because the last time I thought I could be happily in love on my birthday it ended with…” she tensed, a few tears escaping her eyes.  
   
Jae-ha’s expression softened as he held her close, brushing her tears away with one hand. “Nothing’s going to happen to you or the baby Yona love, I told you I’ll make sure of that. As for the others, we know how to take care of ourselves. But I understand why you worried so much.” He kissed the crown of her head. Even though his impending doom was unknown when it would happen but it would be soon if their child was the Green Dragon, she didn’t need to know that just yet. “Right now we just want you to be happy and safe, keeping that smile on your face is all I can ask for.” He nuzzled his nose against hers, his hand descending to caress her stomach. “Seems like the little one is finally giving you a break? Maybe Mommy just needed to relax.”  
   
Yona flushed a bit at that, but huffed at his tease. “Well that’s up to D-daddy to get M-mommy to relax, it’s his job after all.” She stammered, it was so embarrassing saying that as she still couldn’t get used to calling him her husband…  
   
Jae-ha smirked at her counter, diving in for another kiss. “Well then, I need to be sure to keep up with that job don’t I? Or else the dragon’s blood is going to scold me as well.”  
   
The princess laughed at that, while the Green Dragon had stopped blaming his dragon blood for causing his feelings for her long ago, he could still joke about it now and then. She smiled and snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing her eyes. “You already do it just fine, Jae-ha… You always seem to know just what I need. I love you, h-husband…”  
   
“I love you too, my darling wife.” Jae-ha kissed the top of her head, smiling as he held her close. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and just enjoyed watching her drift off to sleep as he whispered into her ear _. “Happy Birthday, princess of my heart.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Jae-ha to first feel the baby kick during sex XD I dunno I just felt that fit him. Also I hope you Yona/Hak Shippers enjoyed the moment I had between them, I really felt Yona needed a time when she reflects on properly thanking Hak for saving her that night, after all she wasn't in the best state of mind at the time.


End file.
